Fooled
by Toomanyloves08
Summary: Being fooled, called the fool, everything in-between, it was maddening. Jackie moves on, though, and reminds everyone that things are never what they seem, and she's not only someone not to be fooled around with, but can fool anyone into a sense of false hood. It's all about strategy right? Rated M. Review if you choose.


_Short stories that may or may not have plots, and that I have been wanting to post on here. Feel free to review or not, feel free to like or not, feel free to enjoy or not. Thank you._

_Fooled:_

It's easy to fool people. I have done it for a while and to be fair nobody expects much from the wacky, crazy girl in town. So moving out and then devising my own plots was its own best revenge one can say. No one would suspect a thing with the reunion coming up and I had the perfect plot to deploy. It was clear that I never should have became a computer science major, along with a hobbyist in wanting to get into technology, art, and how systems work. It certainly was the worst thing that could have occurred in this world, or to put it plainly, for this town. I think fooling people was too simple. Making them believe me to be a fool was a laugh, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was too easy, or if they thought too little of me. I think the only thing I could say was that this was going to be an interesting plot left for the minds to be curious about.

(/\\)

She typed on her laptop furiously, her glasses lit up by the glow of the screen. Her eyes skimming over every code she entered. Curses sluing about in whispers and in her mind as she was trying to find the right routes to what she was going to achieve at this point.

"Leading sheep to slaughter?" A voice interrupted, scaring the hell out of the girl at the laptop. The girl placed a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart.

"Kendall, please." Jackie looked at her. "You're as quiet as mouse, and it can give people fucking a heart attack." Kendall gave her an amused look.

"Interesting turn of phrase." She responded. "Still hacking systems?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Bit too curious aren't we?" Jackie quirked. "And I don't lead sheep to slaughter, can't believe you would say that."

"Right. Says the one who fools the masses." Kendall reminded. "Tell me, who's game are they playing, theirs or yours?" Kendall smirked. "Because last time I checked fooling people is quite the game changer, could even be a rule breaker on some levels." Kendall laughed.

"Only if they catch me, and personally it's more game play, everyone has their choice of in game play." Jackie smiled, ruffling up her brunette hair. "My choice is just making others believing they won. It's quite the play in online gaming."

"And in your day-to day life in tech world, seeing as you'll be a CEO soon enough sweetheart." Kendall gave her a knowing look.

"Hey, what can I say my strategy works?" Jackie giggled. Kendall rolled her eyes.

"Right, just tell you're online boyfriend there you're single and looking for a play toy in the office, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to give you some help in that department." Kendall winked with a laugh.

"Kendall!" Jackie squeaked. "Not funny! Not funny at all!"

"What? Mr.," She glanced at the screen. "NordicVikingHunk12 not up to the challenge." She laughed. "I'm sure he would be willing, given the right motives." She teased.

"Okay that's it, no more talking to Brianna and her friends, and no more of those intense romantic books for you." Jackie squealed. Kendall snickered.

"Hey at least we have some stories for the reunion coming up, miss fooling strategy." Kendall replied, beginning to walk out of the room. Jackie face palmed, shaking her head. 'I think the fact your still teasing me about boy problems and you have yet to hook up with a certain dare devil, except in your fantasies, is another issue.' Jackie countered in her head as she stretched, letting out a breath. She glanced at the screen, a quirked eyebrow at the message on the screen. A small smirk made its way onto her lips.

"Things are so much more fun, when the other person has no idea who they're dealing with." She quietly spoke to herself, biting her lip slightly.

"Jackie, don't have too much fun in there!" Kendall shouted from the other room, causing the brunette girl to let out a huff of air. Kendall would be the death of her, with everything that damn blonde implied.

"Like you should talk you sadistic, torturous blonde!" Jackie fired back.

"Hey!" Jackie laughed knowing she got her friend at that one. However, as she stared back at the screen, it was clear the strategy to fool others was her best attribute. Leading others into a falsehood, so she could get what she wanted, as a means to achieve goals in life. Not selfish ones like many would assume, however they were certainly goals that did better her life along with others. This, though, this was different in many ways. It involved personas. It involved lies, rule altering, games, challenges, codes, and multiple strategies to achieve what she did. It also involved the act of being able to be aloof, hard, soft, yet not caring, amused, yet fun; the internet allowed you to be something you aren't, and always wanted to be all in one. It was the ultimate tool, of fooling the masses, and fooling everyone around you into what you needed them think, what you needed them to feel, believe, and more. Jackie knew this all too well. Fooling someone is the ultimate tool, however it can also be the worst thing as well. For everything has positive and negative consequences, which she willing took. Though, most weren't as willing to take those aspects. She let out another breath, placing her fingers back on the key board, re-reading the message. Her fingers lightly tapping on the keys but not actually typing out any message or code to the system, as she wanted to just think for a few more minutes.

"It's always the crazy ones…" She let a small smile come to her lips. "Guess I should have some more fun with this, as that's what this is all about." She began to type out a reply. She couldn't help thinking that Kendall did have a point, sometimes the point to her fooling strategies was to get under the skins of guys, ruffle their feathers, and be a frustrating tease, fooling them in many ways. Some of the boys, as she would conquer in the end, would call her every name in the book from bitch, to whatever fucking thing they could come up with. It made her laugh all the time as she would recount it with Kendall, who couldn't help but call them other names in the comfort of their home, but truthfully, Jackie reveled in the fact it took so little to rile up these boys. These boys wanted to raise up their own mases, cause an uproar in their own way, so she thought she stir up the pot by knocking them down where it actually did hurt. Their pride. It always worked. Ego was sadly such a huge thing for boys, and if they didn't know how to take hits to it, well it was easy to knock them down. Immature boys were simple that way. However, this player, this game with him, was different. Rules were rules, guidelines, guidelines, and so on and so forth. But that didn't mean she didn't know how to get under their skin, and even more, didn't know how to play the cards she was dealt. In this game of poker, she was more than capable of handling herself. She continued to type, the smile turning into a playful smirk. "Let's begin."

_End._


End file.
